gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Yonem Kirks
is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. History OVA The current leader of a group of Zeon remnants based in New Guinea. After Mahdi Garvey's death, he looked after Loni Garvey like a substitute father. During the Third Neo Zeon War in UC 0096, the Zeon remnants launched an attack against the Federation capital of Dakar to draw attention away from the Garencieres, which had crashed in the desert carrying the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Kirks ordered a retreat when their attack attracted the attention of the Ra Cailum. Kirks and his division later rendezvoused and raised the Garencieres out of the sand. Soon after, he got in conference with Full Frontal, whom complimented Kirks in keeping the remnants together. Turning to the main subject, the Laplace Program's coordinates setting towards Torrington, Loni then spoke out, asking Frontal for permission in heading the assault. Frontal smoothly stated that while he commands the Sleeve space forces, he has no hold over the remnants, hinting they have his support. Kirks rallied all of Earth's Zeon holdout using an old One Year War radio code. As the Zeons assaulted the Federation base, Kirks, piloting a MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type inside the Fat Uncle, ordered Loni/Shamblo to aid them and avoid collateral damage to Torrington. However, Loni was overtaken by the Shamblo's psycoframe and unleashed her mobile armor's fury upon the city, despite Kirks' pleas for her to stop. Loni then informed Kirks that the Unicorn opened fire on her. As Kirks contemplated Banagher Links' motivations, he noticed the Tri-Stars pushing back the Zeon forces and told Loni they have to retreat but she refused. Kirks provided cover fire his comrades but they were getting overwhelmed. He was soon forced from Fat Uncle by the Tri-Stars. As he dropped in altitude near the site of Zeon's first colony drop, he fired at Watts Stepney, grazing his Base Jabber. With only one shot left, he had his Zaku impale itself on its rifle, intent on detonating its reactor to take both the Tri-Stars and himself. However, his opponents severed his rifle in two before he could pull the trigger. With his last breath, Kirks pleaded Loni to live before he is crushed inside his own cockpit. His death angered Loni, who resumed her rampage. As the battle drew to a close, Kirks' ghost appeared before Loni, telling her they have to go, as their war is over. Novel In the original novel, Kirks had nothing to do with Loni Garvey. In UC 0096, he was the leader of a Zeon remnant group that was not recruited by "The Sleeves", due to the fact that the Sleeves took no mobile suits older than a MS-06F Zaku II. He was a very skilled pilot and acted as a mercenary. He was "hired" by Suberoa Zinnerman for his plot to assault Torrington Base in an attempt to rescue Banagher Links and Audrey Burne. Initially he was very successful at subduing the Federation mobile suits and provided a chance for the Garencieres crew. However, he was ultimately shot down by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee, piloted by Marida Cruz. Manga Trivia *Kirks in the OVA series was one of the few characters that were heavily modified from the original novel. Gallery Kirks and Loni receiving orders.jpg Kirks spirt.jpg|Yonem's spirit appears behind an unstable Loni Kirks spirt 2.jpg|Yonem's spirit convincing Loni to stop fighting. Gundam Unicorn Novel Sect6.jpg|Yonem Kirks (Novel) Yonem Kirks manga - Bande Dessinee.jpg Yonem Kirks manga sacn 2 - Bande Dessinee.jpg External links *Yonem Kirks on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn official site Category:Deceased